Sweet Seventies
by kyltia
Summary: Préquelle à Fosglhad.De 1970 à 1980, l'histoire et le point de vue de 10 personnes différentes sur les événements s'étant déroulés sur cette période.Warnings : Spoilers livres 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 UA par rapport au volume 6


Sweet seventies…

James, 1970

* * *

Nda : Cette fic est une préquelle à Fosglhad. 

Neuf autres suivront, suivant neuf personnages, neuf points de vue différents.  
Et, au total, dix années nous sépareront de la naissance d'Harry...

* * *

Pour James, il n'existait rien de plus barbant que ces soirées officielles où ses parents se sentaient tenus d'assister, pour de mystérieuses raisons qui restaient obscures au petit garçon de 10 ans.

Bien entendu, James ne se considérait pas comme un petit garçon, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa mère. Après tout, l'année prochaine, il allait à Poudlard. Enfin, s'il recevait sa lettre, bien entendu.

Mais sa mère continuait à le traiter en petit garçon, le traînant partout avec lui, notamment et à son grand regret d'ailleurs, aux soirées soporifiques données par la Haute Société Magique. James commençait à regretter l'Irlande où il avait vécu ces dernières années, bien tranquille dans le manoir de sa mère, isolé du monde.

Sa seule consolation était que ses parents n'étaient pas plus à l'aise que lui au milieu de tous ces sorciers qui semblaient se connaître depuis toujours et échanger des blagues sibyllines qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre.

A se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais depuis leur arrivée à Londres tout le monde semblait tenir une fête où ils devaient ab-so-lu-ment assister. Apparemment, les parents de James se posaient systématiquement la même question à chaque invitation : « pourquoi nous ? ».

Donc ce soir là, James se tenait, ma foi fort dignement, à coté de sa mère et de son père. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, mais le faisait avec classe dans sa toute nouvelle robe bleu azur que lui avait choisi sa mère. Celle ci sirotait d'un air perdu un punch quelconque et échangeait des regards consternés avec son époux. Soudain, son visage, tendu depuis le début de la soirée, s'illumina de soulagement.

« Theobaldus ! Regarde qui est là ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Une femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, s'approchait en souriant.

« Maebh et Theobaldus Potter ! Si je m'attendais. Vous êtes revenus d'Irlande depuis longtemps ?

- Fiona, quel plaisir de te revoir » s'exclama Maebh Potter en lâchant un rire nerveux. « Nous sommes rentrés le mois dernier. C'est un peu… Etrange. »

Fiona hocha la tête.

« Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Certaines choses ont changé en 8 ans… »

Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air réprobateur avant de se détendre. Elle regarda James de haut en bas avant de demander :

« Est-ce là le petit James ?

- Oui, c'est lui. James, voici Fiona Londubat. »

James marmonna quelques salutations, ne voyant pas vraiment en quoi cette femme était différente des autres dindes dans la pièce.

« Dieu, comme le temps passe ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il souillait encore ses couches. Tu sais que mon Franck vient d'avoir 12 ans ?

- Ca ne nous rajeunit pas. » Sourit Theobaldus. « Hector est dans le coin ?

- Non, il travaille tard en ce moment. Le ministère aura raison de sa santé. » Se désola Fiona.

Elle regarda les Potter un moment avant de demander, la voix contrôlé et le regard aigu.

« Depuis que vous êtes revenus parmi la civilisation, c'est votre première soirée ? » James lui décocha un regard madré. L'Irlande était un pays très civilisé ! Bon, peut être pas le coin où il avait vécu et qui était desservi par les corbeaux, mais tout de même…

Theobaldus se tendit sensiblement.

« Non. Nous avons été fort demandés dés notre retour. Par des gens que nous ne connaissions même pas… Enfin… »

Fiona jeta à Theobaldus un regard d'intelligence.

« Tu ne dois pas être étonné, crois moi. En ce qui me concerne, cela fait des années que j'évite ces salons, mais là je suis tombée à court d'excuses. Autour de nous, il n'y a que la crème de la crème, l'aristocratie des sorciers et la quintessence de la pureté du sang. » Le sarcasme se sentait nettement dans sa voix. « C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas amené Algie avec moi. Je ne veux pas le voir s'acoquiner avec ce qui traîne ici et risquer de me ramener en guise de fiancée une Malefoy, une Lestrange ou, pire, une Black !

- Cette chère Fiona. Comment avons-nous pu nous passer de votre humour si longtemps ? » Murmura sèchement une voix traînante.

Les Potter et Mme Londubat se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement.

« Lucrezia. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous saluer, ma chère. » Répondit Fiona comme si elle regrettait que la dite occasion lui fut donnée.

« Non, mais le mal est réparé, désormais. » Répondit la femme, visiblement âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ses petits yeux bleus et brillant semblaient essayer de percer des trous dans le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

« Et si vous me présentiez, chère amie ?

- Mais bien entendu. Lucrezia, je vous présente Theobaldus et Maebh Potter ainsi que leur fils, James. Theo, Maebh, James, voici Lucrezia Black. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme semblèrent s'éclairer subitement.

« Les Potter ! Enfin de retour parmi la bonne société de Grande Bretagne. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

D'un air avide et affamé, Lucrezia entreprit de monopoliser la parole auprès des Potter. James la trouva infiniment plus désagréable que Mme Londubat mais ne pipa mot et observa son entourage. Il manqua de sursauter en constatant que la vieille était suivie de près par une horde de marmaille et d'adultes.

Il y avait deux garçons bruns sensiblement de son âge et trois filles. Une blonde et deux brunes. La plus jeune devait être la sœur du plus grand des garçons tant la ressemblance était frappante. Elle avait la même chevelure noire et les mêmes yeux clairs. Elle le dévisagea avec une hostilité si marquée qu'il détourna le regard, gêné. Son frère regardait la pièce d'un air de profond ennui et James ne put que ressentir de la sympathie à son égard.

Trois adultes les accompagnaient, une femme et deux hommes. Ils discutaient à voix basse, sans chercher à se mêler de la conversation de Mme Black.

« Ma chère Fiona, je m'étonne de ne pas voir Algie parmi nous. Ni même Frank.

- Ils ont bientôt des examens. Certaines personnes ne peuvent se permettre de distraire leurs enfants pendant leurs révisions pour une vulgaire surprise-party. »

Les yeux de Lucrezia lancèrent des éclairs.

« Narcissa et Andromeda ont toutes deux d'excellents résultats cette année, » fit-elle en désignant les deux filles plus âgées. « Elles méritaient donc amplement une petite coupure pour souffler. Mais je suis sure que l'absence de Frank et Algie les touche beaucoup. Pas vrai, mes chéries ? »

La blonde leva vers Mme Black un regard neutre avant de sourire.

« Absolument, ma tante. » Répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine et cultivée.

La brune sourit avec plus de sincérité.

« J'aime bien Franck, il est toujours gentil avec moi ! Il m'aide en charmes, il est très fort. »

Mme Londubat ne put retenir un sourire alors que la blonde décochait un regard assassin à sa cadette.

« Allons, Andromeda. Tu oublies tes manières : une jeune fille bien élevée ne parle que lorsqu'on lui pose une question ! » Chapitra l'autre femme d'un air fâché en interrompant sa conversation avec ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Pardon, mère. » Murmura Andromeda en rougissant.

La petite fille brune à coté d'elle renifla d'un air suffisant.

« Veuillez l'excuser, Lucrezia. Andromeda est un peu… » Commença la mère d'un air fâché.

« Oui, je sais, Chastissa. Le comportement de votre progéniture n'étonne plus personne depuis longtemps. »

La dite Chastissa rougit violemment et pinça les lèvres.

Rapidement, Lucrezia Black prit congé des Potter, sa cour derrière elle. Elle n'attendit même pas d'être hors de portée d'oreille pour chapitrer Chastissa sur l'éducation qu'elle donnait à ses filles.

« Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que c'était cette mégère ? » Murmura Théobaldus d'un air abasourdi.

« Lucrezia Black. Je m'étonne que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler.

- Oh, je connais les Black de noms, mais je n'avais jamais rencontré cette femme auparavant. »

Fiona réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est peut être normal, après tout. Elle vient de la branche française de la famille Black. Elle a intégré ce qu'elle appelle la bonne société il y a une petite dizaine d'année. Vous étiez déjà sur le départ et peu impliqués dans la vie sociale, si je me souviens bien… Lucrezia Black est le chef actuel de la famille Black. L'homme blond qui vilipende cette pauvre sotte de Chastissa est le jeune frère de Lucrezia, Principus. Chastissa est sa femme. Ils ont eu trois enfants. Trois filles… » Elle lança un regard entendu à Maebh qui secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Mon Dieu, quand les sorciers dépasseront-ils enfin leurs préjugés grotesques ?

- En tous cas, chez les Black, la consigne est « fais ce que je dis, mais surtout pas ce que je fais ». Lucrezia est le chef de famille, mais les trois filles de son frère cadet n'ont aucun pouvoir autre que stratégique.

- Les Blacks considèrent encore Poudlard comme un terrain de rencontre ? Seigneur… » Theobaldus semblait dégoûté.

« Qui sont les garçons ? »

Fiona eut un sourire plein de dents.

« Les fils de Lucrezia. Sirius et Regulus.

- Non ?

- Oh, si.

- Mais ils n'ont pas plus d'une dizaine d'années !

- Sirius a 10 ans, Regulus 9…

- Attends une minute. Si Principus est le frère de Lucrezia, comment peut-elle…

- Elle a épousé en seconde noce son cousin, Claudius Black, de la souche britannique et par conséquent, héritier du titre et de la fortune… »

Fiona pointa du doigt le troisième homme qui ne semblait pas âgé de plus de 30 ans.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire… » Se lamenta Theobaldus.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Vous savez bien comment fonctionne ce genre de personne.

- Qui a-t-elle épousé en première noce ?

- Un obscur sorcier français. De sang pur, bien évidemment, mais résolument incapable de lui donner un héritier. Quand son cousin Claudius a atteint l'âge adulte, Lucrezia a fait ce qui été attendu d'elle concernant son premier époux…

- Tu sais qu'il s'agit de graves accusations, Fiona… » Fit remarquer Maebh en plissant les yeux.

« Oh, mais elle s'enorgueillit elle même de ses… Ah… Activités. Nous ne vivons pas tous dans le même monde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La loi n'est pas la même pour tous, deux poids, deux mesures etc, etc, etc. Et surtout, avec les récents événements… » Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours posé sur les Black, en grande conversation avec les Malefoy.

« Lorsque le ministère m'a demandé de reprendre du Service, je me suis demandé si la situation était aussi grave qu'elle le paraissait… Est-ce bien le cas ? » Demanda tranquillement Maebh.

James leva les yeux vers sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce dont parlaient les adultes, mais il savait que sa mère avait été auror jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour l'Irlande. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle avait quitté son travail, mais elle évitait soigneusement de discuter devant lui de cela avec son père. Avait-elle oublié qu'il était là, à les écouter ?

« Tu n'as pas encore repris le travail ? » Demanda Mme Londubat.

« Mon contrat démarre en janvier, il nous fallait un peu de temps pour emménager. Alastor m'a juste prévenu que la situation était difficile…

- Pire que ça. Votre isolement vous a préservé de ce panier de crabe, mais je ne sais si c'est un bien. Certains murmurent que Grindelwald est revenu. Ce qui est ridicule. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, à l'époque mais mon père a combattu auprès d'Albus Dumbledore et l'a vu de ses yeux le vaincre sans espoir d'en réchapper. Un autre sorcier fait des siennes actuellement, et la peur rampe parmi nous. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil méprisant en direction des Black et rajouta : « La peur et… Autre chose… » Elle regarda Maebh droit dans les yeux et lui serra brièvement le bras. « Tout se passera bien, ma chère. Tu n'es pas un amateur…

- Non, mais j'avais démissionné pour former élever mon fils au calme, en Irlande. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me demande de revenir.

- Et que dois-je dire, moi ? D'ancien champion de Quidditch réformé en gentleman farmer, me voilà de nouveau revenu au statut de mondain dans l'ombre de sa femme… » Plaisanta Theobaldus.

Mme Londubat gloussa.

« Il faudra que vous veniez prendre le thé à la maison, Hector sera ravi. Et je suis sur que le petit James s'entendra à merveille avec mes fils. »

Maebh et Theobaldus jetèrent soudain un regard pénétrant à leur fils, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas, inconsciemment.

« Nul doute. » Répondit Theobaldus. Avec répugnance, il ajouta, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil de son épouse. « Et si tu allais jouer avec les autres petits garçons ? »

Bon, très bien. Ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir qu'il était là, ça faisait toujours plaisir, d'autant qu'ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de le chasser comme un vulgaire pixie… Et le traiter de petit garçon !

Le pas mou, James s'éloigna vers le buffet, regardant d'un air blasé les petits fours qui l'attiraient autant qu'un détraqueur. Il marcha sans vrai but entre les groupes d'hommes et de femmes du monde, occupés à rire de plaisanteries insipides, sans chercher de camarades de jeu. Apparemment il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter les enfants d'ici.

Un mouvement capta son attention et il tourna la tête à temps pour voir le garçon de tout à l'heure se glisser derrière une lourde tenture. Intrigué, il s'approcha puis, après avoir regardé autour de lui si on lui prêtait attention, souleva légèrement le rideau et se glissa derrière à son tour. Il se trouva face à face avec le garçon brun qui sursauta avant de cligner des yeux, visiblement surpris.

« Oh… » Fit-il. « Personne ne t'as vu ? » Interrogea-t-il d'un air mécontent en s'asseyant sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Hein ?

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que mon frère me trouve, alors silence…

- Ton frère… » Répéta platement James. « Tu te caches de ton frère ?

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Oh, je voulais juste voir ce que tu faisais. C'est une bonne cachette ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Première fois que je viens ici.

- Pourquoi tu te caches de ton frère ? »

A nouveau, l'autre haussa les épaules.

« C'est un pot de colle. Il est insupportable. Il ne sait rien faire tout seul donc faut toujours qu'on s'occupe de lui. En plus, comme je suis l'aîné, je dois toujours le surveiller. C'est pénible… Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est…

- Nan, je suis fils unique. » James s'installa à coté de lui. La fenêtre était immense et le rebord suffisamment bas pour passer pour un banc somme toute assez confortable. A l'extérieur, le parc, couvert de neige, était éclairé par des lanternes flottantes.

« Tu as de la chance. Chez moi y a non seulement mon frère mais en plus mes cousines.

- Tu n'as pas de sœur ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- Oh… Je croyais que la fille aux cheveux noirs était ta sœur…

- Bella ? Plutôt crever ! »

James trouvait le garçon plutôt cool, malgré ce qu'avaient l'air de penser ses parents de sa famille.

« Au fait, je m'appelle James, et toi ?

- Sirius. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, j'habite en Irlande depuis tout petit.

- Oh ? Mais tu parles super bien ! »

James roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi, tu penses que tous les irlandais parlent comme des charretiers ?

- Non. » Finit par répondre Sirius. « Pas que j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'irlandais, remarque. Je pensais que les irlandais avaient un accent, comme… Comme… Euh… Je sais pas en fait… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens puis sauta du coq à l'âne. « C'est bien l'Irlande ?

- Ouais, trop cool ! On habitait dans le domaine de ma mère, en pleine cambrousse, y avait pas un chat alentour. C'était un peu ennuyeux, quand même, y avait pas d'enfant de mon âge…

- Oh. Chez moi, on est toujours tous ensembles, Regulus, Bella et moi. Et pendant les vacances, Narcissa et Andromeda reviennent de Poudlard. C'est l'enfer, crois moi !

- Ca doit être bien d'être une famille nombreuse, non ?

- Bof. A part Andie qui est sympa, les deux autres sont des pestes. Narcissa a été nommée préfète cette année et elle en a plein la bouche, c'est horrible. Elle et Bella passent leur temps à m'enguirlander et à me reprocher plein de choses. Tout ça parce que c'est ma mère qui est chef de famille et qu'on est deux fils, donc qu'elles ne vont hériter de rien, ou d'autres stupidités comme ça… Et je ne te parle pas de mon frère. Passe son temps à me faire porter le chapeau pour ses bêtises et comme c'est le chouchou de ma mère... Franchement, vivement Poudlard ! Avec un peu de chance, je ne serai pas avec mes cousines et, en tous cas, je n'aurai plus ma mère sur le dos… »

James l'observa un instant, pensif. Lui, il aimait bien sa mère et n'aspirait pas particulièrement à la quitter. Il se rendit compte que Sirius l'inspectait avec la même curiosité.

« C'est quoi ton nom de famille, déjà ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Potter, pourquoi ?

- Oh, donc c'est bien de tes parents que ma mère parlait tout à l'heure. Elle disait que c'était super important qu'elle noue de bonnes relations avec ta famille parce que ce serait bien que vous soyez des nôtres. J'ai pas tout compris, mais je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de vous voir. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ? » Demanda James, vaguement blessé.

Sirius grimaça.

« En général, j'aime pas les amis de ma mère. Ils sont louches, ils font peur et ils ne sont pas sympas. Mais toi, tu es cool. Si tes parents sont comme toi, je vois pas ce que ma mère leur trouve.

- Oh. » Répondit James, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il aimait bien les amis de ses parents. Le seul reproche qu'il pouvait leur faire était qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais à part ça…

Les deux enfants continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, passant rapidement au sujet du quidditch qui les occupa pendant une bonne heure.

Bientôt, la tenture s'ouvrit sur les parents de James, faisant sursauter les deux enfants.

Maebh et Theobaldus échangèrent un regard.

« Je vais voir si la cheminée est libre. » Murmura Theobaldus en s'éloignant.

« Nous allons partir, James. Nous te cherchons depuis un moment. » Fit Maebh d'un ton de reproche.

James réprima une grimace. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

« Désolé, maman. Je discutais avec Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais… »

Maebh regarda un instant Sirius puis se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

« Et bien, dit au revoir à ton ami. Il est temps de rentrer. »

Rapidement, James se leva, serra la main de Sirius et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! »

Sirius lui sourit également, mais son regard semblait triste.

« Ouais. Moi aussi… »

Rapidement, Maebh entraîna son fils avec elle à la suite de son époux, sans un mot. A trois, ils passèrent par le large foyer de la cheminée et arrivèrent au Balais Fringuant, la taverne la plus proche de chez eux et marchèrent en silence pour rejoindre leur demeure.

La mère de James tenait la main de son fils serré dans la sienne, alors que son père marchait devant.

« Tu es fâchée, maman ?

- Pourquoi le serai-je, James ? » Répondit instantanément sa mère, ce qui était bien signe qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« Parce que je me suis caché avec Sirius ? »

Il regarda attentivement le visage de sa mère abrité par les pans de son large chapeau. Des mèches noires s'échappaient de son chignon lâche sur la nuque, caressant ses joues roses. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient un éclat sévère et ses lèvres rouges étaient serrées. Elle semblait vraiment contrariée.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Ah. Tant mieux. Et papa ?

- Non plus.

- Ah… Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise ? »

Maebh s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, sans se préoccuper de la neige tombant sur eux. Non loin, Theobaldus s'arrêta à son tour, observant sa famille de loin et bourrant une pipe de tabac d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon chéri. »

Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main gantée et lui sourit.

« De quoi as tu discuté avec ton ami Sirius ?

- De quidditch ! Il est fan des flèches d'argent de Nottingham ! On a discuté du dernier match contre les éperviers de St Leonard et on est tombé d'accord ! Willempton est le meilleur attrapeur de la saison !

- Un jeune garçon plein de bon sens, on dirait. » Intervint Theobaldus d'une voix calme.

« Hum ! » Acquiesça James. « J'espère que je pourrais le revoir bientôt. Il n'a pas de copain, chez lui. Juste son frère et ses cousines et il ne s'entend pas bien avec. Et comme moi, je n'ai pas de copain ici, non plus…

- Il ne s'entend pas avec sa famille ?

- Ben… Il y a plus de filles que de garçon. Elles prennent toujours le dessus. Et son frère est plus petit, alors… Dis, je peux être ami avec lui ? »

Maebh cligna des yeux devant l'expression inquiète de son fils.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais tu pas, mon chéri ? »

James se mordilla les lèvres. Après tout, il n'était pas une femmelette, il était un homme.

« A cause de ce que Mme Londubat a dit sur sa maman et sa famille. Vous n'aviez pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup… »

Maebh échangea un regard avec son époux avant de répondre.

« Nous ne connaissons pas les Black. Ce sont peut être des gens très bien… Ou pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent en ce moment que tu es un peu trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais rien qui t'empêche de devenir ami avec un garçon de ton âge, j'imagine. Il est gentil ?

- Il est super ! On a le même âge, on sera ensemble à Poudlard ! ce serait bien qu'on soit dans la même maison !

- Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Theobaldus jeta un regard significatif à sa femme qui se releva.

« Allez, rentrons… »

Une fois rentrés, James fut envoyé au lit rapidement mais il accepta de bon gré, la fatigue aidant.

oO§Oo

Une nouvelle invitation tomba la semaine suivante.

Maebh pinça les lèvres et ignora consciencieusement le regard entendu de Théobaldus.

Wilhem Pendergast, actuel responsable du département de la justice magique et donc chef direct de Maebh, les invitait, elle, son époux et leur fils, à la soirée donnée à l'occasion de son départ en retraite.

Pendergast était issu d'une famille ancienne, noble et reconnue et ne fréquentait que la Haute Société des sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Même si Maebh se souciait comme d'une guigne d'être associée à la soit disant élite de la société, elle ne pouvait refuser une invitation du patron qui l'avait embauché 12 ans plus tôt et qui l'avait rappelé à son service.

« Il semble que nos bonnes résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil… » Fit remarquer Theobaldus avec l'air de ne pas y toucher alors que Topsy, leur elfe de maison, remplissait sa tasse de thé.

James leva le nez de son bol de flocon d'avoines et fronça les sourcils.

« Il gèle dehors, papa…

- Je sais, fils… Quand est prévue ta sauterie, Maebh ?

- Le 15… Pendergast part en retraite le 30. C'est Croupton qui va le remplacer…

- Quelle veine…

- Barty est un homme très droit. La magie noire a des jours sombres devant elle avec lui à notre tête.

- Mais cela ne nous évitera pas la soirée du 15, j'imagine ?

- Las, mon cher ami… Vous êtes destiné à faire le beau toute la soirée comme le joli colifichet que vous êtes afin de me mettre en valeur parmi cette noble assemblée, » badina Maebh.

Theobaldus lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

« Une soirée, encore ? » Se plaignit James.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais… » Fit remarquer Theobaldus en ouvrant la gazette. « Je ne demande pas mieux que de passer une soirée en amoureux avec ta mère sans t'avoir pendu à nos basques…

- Hé, dis donc père indigne ! Je suis ton fils, c'est ton devoir de supporter ma présence. De toute façon, si c'est la même chose que la dernière fois, tu parles d'une soirée romantique… Et on n'est pas encore la st valentin, donc y a pas de raison. » Finit-il par ajouter après réflexion.

« J'en déduis donc que tu es des nôtres ?

- Hmm… Y aura Sirius ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas…

- Zut… Bon, je viens quand même, on ne sait jamais. »

Maebh prit soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers son époux alors qu'elle parafait le parchemin et le rattachait à la patte du hibou postal.

oO§Oo

« C'est encore plus tiède que chez Desner… » Marmonna Theobaldus à l'intention de son épouse.

Celle ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un parfait inconnu s'étant précipité sur eux pour discuter avec l'ex champion de Quidditch. Elle se tourna donc vers James.

« Alors ?

- Ce sont les mêmes gens que la dernière fois. Enfin presque…» Fit-il remarquer.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas si ton ami serait là ce soir. Et si tu essayais de te faire d'autres camarades ?

- Mouais… »

James s'éloigna sans conviction, observant l'assemblée avec l'espoir de voir surgir son nouvel ami. Et soudain, il vit une tête brune, habilement dissimulée dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ravi, il se précipita sur le garçon lui tournant le dos.

« Ouah, Sirius ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en le saisissant par le bras, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Le garçon se dégagea d'une secousse et James se rendit soudain compte de sa méprise.

Oui, il était brun et, oui, il avait les cheveux un peu longs dans le cou, mais ce n'était pas du tout Sirius.

Là où Sirius avait un visage avenant, de bonnes joues roses et de grands yeux clairs, le garçon qui se tenait face à lui était pale, maigre, avait des yeux sombres profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et un nez énorme, crochu et laid.

« Oh… Je suis… » Commença-t-il à s'excuser.

« Un imbécile, de toute évidence ! » Le coupa le garçon d'un ton hautain.

« Quoi ? » James était abasourdi. Quelle mouche piquait ce gamin ?

« Prendre un Snape pour un Black ? Personne ne serait assez stupide pour faire l'erreur… Enfin, théoriquement vu que tu viens de démontrer exactement le contraire. Donc ma remarque est parfaitement justifiée : tu es un imbécile. A se demander comment tu as fait pour passer la porte. C'est l'élite qui a été invitée, pas les campagnards malpolis et demeurés ! » Répondit le garçon d'un air fâché.

James ouvrit la bouche, furieux. De quel droit ce sale type l'insultait de cette manière ?

« Non mais dis donc ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me tromper, non plus ! Tu te cachais plutôt pas mal et de loin, tu ressembles à n'importe quel garçon du même âge ! Mais c'est sur que de près, c'est une autre histoire… »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me reproches quand tu me vois de près ? » Fit l'autre d'un ton provoquant.

Il toisa le garçon de haut en bas. Il portait une robe brune élimée et un peu trop courte, dévoilant des souliers usés jusqu'à la corde. Ses cheveux ne semblaient pas très nets et il était vraiment très maigre.

« De ressembler à tout sauf à un être humain. Non mais tu as vu ta dégaine ? Tu es un elfe de maison monté en graine ou quoi ? Hé, c'est une soirée de standing ici, le petit personnel, c'est dans les cuisines. Tu portes ta robe de baptême c'est ça ? Ta mère la tellement agrandie par magie que maintenant elle est fine comme une toile d'araignée. Je suis sur que si je tire dessus, elle va se fendre en deux et qu'on verra la couleur de ton caleçon. Si tu as les moyens d'en avoir un, bien sur…»

James avait parfaitement conscient de se montrer injuste et cruel, mais il n'en avait cure, enchanté par le visage rouge de cet adversaire qui l'avait provoqué et s'était montré tellement désagréable avec lui. Soudain, il eut conscience de rires autours de lui et se retourna sur un groupe d'enfants de son âge.

« Alors Snape, tu as trouvé à qui parler on dirait. » Rigola un garçon blond.

« En tous cas, la prochaine fois, tu auras intérêt à te cacher mieux que ça.

- Sérieusement, c'est à se demander quand tu vas te décider à comprendre que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Il ne peut pas comprendre : les Snape n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir des chaussures alors un cerveau, tu penses… » Acheva une fille en reniflant avec dédain.

James les contempla, abasourdi, puis se tourna vers Snape, qui était rouge de colère.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvait-il dire ? S'excuser ? Il se sentit soudain honteux mais Snape détala comme un lapin et les autres enfants se mirent à sa poursuite.

« OUAIS ! LA CHASSE AU SNAPE EST OUVERTE ! » S'exclama la fille.

Quelques adultes leur lancèrent des regards courroucés, mais plus du au brouhaha qu'au contenu.

La chasse au Snape…

« James, tu étais là ? » S'exclama la voix de Sirius, derrière lui.

James se retourna sur son ami.

« Oh, Sirius. Salut.

- Et bien, cache ta joie. Ca fait ¼ d'heure que je te cherche. J'étais super content quand j'ai vu ta mère. Elle m'a dit que tu étais là, alors… Ca va ? Tu en fais une de ces têtes…

- Oh. J'ai juste… J'ai pris ce garçon pour toi et il m'a enguirlandé et euh… On s'est disputé… » Déballa James platement.

« Ce garçon ? Quel garçon ?

- Euh. Snape, je crois.

- Ah. Severus Snape. » Renifla Sirius, l'air sombre.

« Tu connais ?

- La victime de base. Issu d'une vieille famille, pauvre comme Job, mais très, très fière. Ils sont toujours invités à toutes les soirées, parce qu'ils font partis d'une des plus vieille famille de Grande Bretagne. Ma mère dit toujours qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas se donner la peine de venir parce qu'ils nous font honte.

- Honte ? »

Sirius grimaça.

« Ma mère est zarbe, tu sais… Pour elle, il faut être ET de sang pur ET riche pour valoir le coup. Tout le monde se sent obligé d'inviter les Snape à leur soirée, rapport à leur pedigree, mais tout en espérant qu'ils ne viendront pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas bien habillés et qu'ils ont l'air de clochards. Mais ils viennent toujours. Certains pensent que c'est pour profiter du repas gratuit, mais ma mère pense que c'est par orgueil.»

Il regarda d'un air dubitatif en direction du groupe d'enfant occupé à poursuivre Snape.

« En tous cas, ça fait des années que Snape est le souffre douleur des autres enfants à cause de ça. Passent leur temps à se moquer de ses vêtements et de son allure. Alors à chaque soirée, il se cache.»

James soupira.

« Je viens de faire exactement la même chose… » Grimaça-t-il, gêné.

« Quoi ? Te cacher ?

- Nan, me moquer…

- Oh… » Fit Sirius, visiblement pas plus choqué que ça.

« Ouais. Il a commencé à m'insulter, alors j'ai cherché de quoi répondre et… Et voilà quoi… » James n'était vraiment pas fier de lui même. La petite fierté de Snape l'indifférait totalement (après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé) mais la bataille n'avait pas été jolie jolie.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Bof. Te frappes pas pour ça. Il a l'habitude : tout le monde le cherche…

- Parce qu'il est pauvre ?

- Nan… Enfin, certains oui, mais ce sont des imbéciles. Mais la plupart, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le sentir. Qu'il soit pauvre, ce ne serait pas si terrible s'il n'était pas aussi détestable. C'est un sale type, un vrai. Il est vicieux, méchant et sans pitié. Il paraît que son père est très calé en magie noire. Je veux bien le croire parce que Severus Snape connaît des trucs de magie vraiment pas nets. Et il n'attends pas d'être attaqué pour s'en servir contre les autres, crois moi. » Il fit un signe du menton vers le groupe d'enfant. « Ils ne s'en prennent à lui qu'en groupe, parce que seul à seul, ils ne sont pas de taille. C'est pour ça que moi, je l'ignore. Mieux vaut ne pas se frotter à lui.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître. »

Sirius grimaça à nouveau.

« La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais 7 ans. On a finit dans le buffet de desserts à se rouer de coups. Une vraie teigne, comme Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'en peux si sa mère n'a pas les moyens de lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille alors que la mienne jette ses visons après les avoir porté une seule fois ?

- C'est quoi un vison ?

- Une fourrure. C'est moche et ça pue.

- Et Snape t'a attaqué à cause d'une fourrure ? »

Sirirus fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré.

« Nan. Attends, je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est battu en fait. Ca fait un bout de temps. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Il m'a sauté dessus alors que ma mère m'avait mis de corvée de chaperonnage, encore une fois, et j'ai pas tout compris mais au bout de 5 minutes je lui enfonçais la tête dans le plat de flan. Me suis fait salement attraper ce jour là.

- Et depuis tu l'évites ?

- Tant que je peux, mais je dois avoir un aimant à taré parce qu'à chaque fois, à chaque soirée, il vient me chercher des crosses.

- Je croyais qu'il se planquait des autres.

- Ben moi aussi, tu sais. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en prend à moi : je me planque, donc je n'ai pas une troupe de copains pour m'aider, donc je suis une cible facile…

- Tu es une cible facile, toi ? » Se moqua James.

« Gnagnagna… Façon de parler. On va dire qu'on est à égalité, en ce moment.

- Hmmm. On fait quoi ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ben de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

James regarda par la fenêtre avec appréhension le petit garçon être précipité dans l'eau glaciale de la fontaine dans le parc.

« Je me sens minable pour ce que je lui ai dit. Et ils sont à 6 contre un… »

Sirius ricana.

« Et d'une, 6 contre 1 quand tu as affaire à Snape c'est le minimum pour s'en sortir. Et de deux, ne te donne pas cette peine, tu n'en récolteras qu'une vilaine morsure. »

James lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Sirius sourit et remonta la manche de sa robe, exhibant le gras de son avant bras.

« On ne voit presque plus rien mais voilà ce que j'ai récolté en allant le repêcher dans le lac des Malefoy l'année dernière. Plus ingrat, tu meurs. Je te dis : Snape, il vaut mieux l'ignorer.

- Oh. » Se contenta de répondre James avant d'entamer avec Sirius une conversation à bâtons rompus sur le Quidditch.

Lorsque sa mère vint le chercher plus tard pour rentrer, elle avait l'air contrarié.

« Il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec un des enfants ? » Demanda Theobaldus une fois à la maison. Maebh était partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et son époux s'occupa de coucher leur fils.

« Euh… Oui. » James gigota sur son lit, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda son père en lui délaçant ses souliers.

« Euh… Il m'a… Il m'a dit des choses méchantes et j'ai répondu…

- Hmmm. Ce garçon a finit dans la fontaine, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » Le ton était clairement désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé. » Se défendit James alors qu'il entrait dans son lit. « Sirius m'a conseillé d'éviter la bagarre avec Snape et c'est ce que j'ai fait…

- Hmmm. C'est un bon conseil. Se battre ne sert à rien. Ta mère est très contrariée par cette histoire. Les Snape sont des gens très malheureux…

- Il paraît que ce sont des mages noirs… » Lâcha James.

Theobaldus garda le silence un moment et se contenta de rabattre les couvertures sur son fils. Puis, il alla fermer les tentures.

« Tu ne devrais pas écouter les rumeurs. Elles font du mal inutilement. » Finit-il par dire.

« Il n'est vraiment pas sympa, tu sais… Snape.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te battre. En Septembre, tu entres à Poudlard. Tu ne pourras pas te bagarrer avec tous les enfants avec lesquels tu es en désaccord.

- Je ne me bas pas, avec Sirius. Et je me suis disputé une seule fois… » Bouda James.

Theobaldus regarda son fils dans les yeux, une expression sévère sur le visage.

« James. Tu vas être amené à rencontrer des enfants avec lesquels tu ne t'entendras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu solutionnes tout dans la bagarre. Tu dois apprendre à réagir de façon sensée et adulte, même si tu vas avoir seulement 11 ans. Fais le pour ta mère, d'accord ?

- D'accord… » Marmonna James mollement, en voulant affreusement à Snape pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

oO§Oo

Et l'occasion de lui en vouloir encore plus ne fut pas longue à venir.

Un brunch dominical chez les Plupkean. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James se prenne à abominer la seule existence de Snape.

A peine avait-il fait un pas hors de la salle de réception pour s'éloigner de toutes les vieilles sorcières antipathiques et sentant le camphre qui croyaient de bon ton de lui pincer les joues sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il était adorable dans sa jolie robe verte et avec ses jolies lunettes rondes et sa jolie petite frimousse de chérubin, qu'il tomba sur Snape.

« On fuit son fan club, Potter ? A peine arrivé dans le grand monde que tu en as déjà marre de la célébrité ou alors c'est pour accentuer le coté mystérieux et inaccessible… » Railla le jeune garçon d'un air hautain, assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Ah. Snape. Je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, mais… » Il combattit bravement le cinglant 'c'est sans compter les pique-assiettes de ton espèce qui ne ratent aucune occasion pour manger à tous les râteliers' qui lui était venu aux lèvres, qu'il serra étroitement, ne leur faisant pas confiance.

« Avide de garder l'attention sur toi seul, hein ? » Répondit Snape avec aigreur. « Guère étonnant, quand on voit ton fainéant de père parader dans la pièce comme un paon avec pour seul mérite d'avoir occupé le banc de touche de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Tel père, tel fils…

- Snape, si tu veux bien, on va en rester là, OK ? Je ne vais pas te chercher des crosses et tu vas me faire la même politesse. J'aurai pas du te dire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois et je m'en excuse. Maintenant, on va chacun dans notre coin et tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Voilà. Maman serait fière de le voir si adulte, prêt à partir à Poudlard, un vrai petit homme. Il n'avait pas cédé, il ne lui avait pas cassé l'excroissance disgracieuse lui servant de nez pour ce qu'il avait eut le culot de dire sur son père. Il n'avait pas cherché la bagarre. Un vrai petit homme, je vous dis.

« Que veux tu que je fasse des excuses du laquais des Black ? Tu n'es rien, tu ne mérites pas de respirer le même air que nous !

- Le laquais des Black ?

- Ou leur elfe de maison, au choix. Une pitié que de voir les Potter ramper devant des sorciers aussi noirs que leur nom…

- Qui est un sorcier noir ? » S'indigna James.

« Oh, allons, ne fais pas l'innocent. Tout le monde sait que la mère de Sirius Black a assassiné son premier mari pour épouser le cousin qui allait hériter du titre et de la fortune familiaux ! Et Tu-Sais-Qui l'a aidé pour ça ! Pourquoi chercherais tu l'amitié de Sirius Black si ce n'était pour te mettre dans les petits papiers des plus grands supporters de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

_Tu-Sais-Qui_… Ce mystérieux sorcier dont tout le monde parlait à mots couverts, avec crainte et prudence…

Soudain, la constatation frappa James de plein fouet. Il se remémora les regards échangés par sa mère et son père depuis le soir où il avait rencontré Sirius. Ils savaient pour ses parents.

Est-ce que Sirius… Non, Sirius était gentil et sympa et cool et il disait lui même que sa mère était bizarre.

Furieux, il fit un pas en avant.

« Tu sais que la diffamation coûte très chère ? Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Snape, où tes parents paieront si cher qu'ils devront récupérer le gras de tes cheveux et le cérumen de tes oreilles pour se fabriquer des bougies… Je te rappelle que ma mère travaille au ministère de la justice. Fais très attention à toi…

- Des menaces maintenant ? De mieux en mieux. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aussi te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ma mère pour me défendre et elle, au moins, elle a les moyens de s'acheter les jupes qu'elle porte. »

Snape pâlit.

« Evidemment, sauf quand Croupton les lui retrousse sur son bureau !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je dis ce que tout le monde sait et répète dans tout le chemin de Traverse : ta mère couche depuis des années avec Croupton, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pu revenir au ministère malgré son incompétence.»

James écarquilla les yeux et son bras fut plus rapide que sa pensée.

Dans un gargouillis incohérent, Snape se trouva plaqué au mur, les doigts de James serrés sur sa gorge.

Passe encore qu'il se moque de la carrière de son père au Quidditch, c'était un sujet de plaisanterie dans la famille. Et si son père avait les moyens financiers de ne rien faire de « constructif » de sa vie, cela le regardait. En ce qui concernait James, avoir son père pour lui seul lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais pas sa mère.

Jamais sa mère.

« Ne prononce plus un seul mot sur ma mère, Snape. Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

- Vraiment ? » Articula difficilement le gamin, les yeux brillants de rage. « Que vas-tu faire ? Pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, si elle les a encore sur les fesses ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle s'est fait virer pour avoir laisser échapper Gloomstank, l'éventreur du Surrey, il y a 8 ans ! »

James serra plus fort et approcha son visage de celui de Snape, plissant le nez de dégoût face à la peau cireuse et aux cheveux vaguement graisseux.

« Je ne t'écoute pas, Snape. Ta voix n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. «Je vais te lâcher, maintenant, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse m'en prendre à plus faible que moi. Mais si tu dis la moindre chose avant que j'ai quitté cette pièce, tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde. »

Il ouvrit la main, brusquement et s'écarta.

Snape glissa le long du mur, la main sur la gorge, toussant comme un perdu alors que James s'éloignait du hall vers la salle de réception.

« Tu… Tu n'es bon qu'à faire des menaces… Pitoyable… Pourquoi je m'étonne, quand on… Quand on sait que ta mère… A tué Gloomstank dans le dos…»

James fit volte face, se précipita vers Snape et lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Je t'avais prévenu Snape. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. » Siffla-t-il.

Snape toussa puis lui jeta un regard mortel avant de cracher au sol.

James n'avait jamais ressenti la haine, avant ce jour.

oO§Oo

« Et tu as été puni ?

- Ouais… » Bouda James en tapant dans un caillou.

« Hum. » Fit Sirius en levant le nez. « Bon, dans ce cas, je te pardonne de n'être pas venu à mon anniversaire.

James roula des yeux.

« Encore heureux, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, non plus ! »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil dépourvu de commisération.

« Je t'avais dit de te tenir éloigné de Snape. Tu sais, quand je le vois il me traite de fils d'assassin ou des ténèbres continuellement. Le truc, c'est de l'ignorer : si ce qu'il te dit ne te touche pas, il n'a plus de prise sur toi…

- Mais il est tellement… Aaargh !

- Je sais. » Compatit l'autre.

« Tu n'as jamais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant ?

- Constamment.

- Comment tu fais pour résister ?

- Qui a dit que je résistais ?

- Tu as dit que tu l'ignorais !

- C'est pas pour ça qu'il ne vient pas me chercher des crosses.

- Mais il ne me connaît même pas !

- C'est pas une raison, pour lui. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête graisseuse… Une partie de cartes explosives ?

- Ouais… Pourquoi pas… Allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles… »

Au bout de 10 minutes de jeu intensif, Sirius finit par glisser, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

« James ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'en septembre…

- Quoi en septembre ?

- On entre à Poudlard…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, Snape aussi… »

James jura.

Et perdit la partie.

FIN.


End file.
